character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver the Hedgehog
|-|Silver= |-|ESP Silver= |-|Super Silver= Summary Silver the Hedgehog is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog hailing from at least two hundred years into the future where his role is to protect his time by changing the catastrophes of the past, thus preventing the ruining of his era. To aid him, Silver makes use of his psychokinesis, an ability from his time that is considered the norm, which allows him to move objects with the power of his mind. Silver is a kindhearted and well-meaning individual, driven by a strong sense of justice to right the wrongs of the past to uphold peace, though he is somewhat naive and immature. Despite the monumental tasks he may have on hand, he is an optimist and will do whatever is required to protect the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | At least 5-A, possibly 4-A to 2-C Name: Silver the Hedgehog, Silver Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Debuted in the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game. First canon appearance was in Sonic Rivals) Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Type 1. Unaffected by changes made to the past, and can travel back in time without repercussions to his own existence), Vehicular Mastery, Telekinesis, Homing Attack, Body Control (Like Sonic and his hedgehog physiology, he can sharpen his spines to perform his spin attacks), Natural Weaponry (Through sharpening his spines), Time Travel, Flight via Telekinesis, Teleportation, Transformation via Color Powers, Levitation and Gravity Manipulation via Indigo Asteroid and Gravity Band, Hammerspace, Enhanced Senses (Silver can maneuver in dark places like Flame Core fairly easily), Limited Telepathy (Can induce vertigo in his opponents), Mind Manipulation (Can give his opponents a confused sense of direction), Aura (In his ESP State, it says Silver has grown stronger and discovered his "true" power), Summoning (Summoned blocks out of thin air), Limited Intangibility and Spatial Manipulation via Teleport Dash, Gravity Manipulation and Pseudo-Black Hole Creation (With the Gravity Band), Time Manipulation via Chaos Control, BFR via Chaos Control (Can send people outside of Space and Time), Paralysis Inducement (Via Stun), possibly Breaking the Fourth Wall (In the Riders games, if Silver performs an amazing trick he'll turn around and congratulate the player), Forcefield Creation (Of fire and electricity varieties), Transmutation via Ring Time, Air Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his movement speed with Speed Shoes), Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can survive in space). With various Power-Ups: Homing Attack with Mines, Fire Manipulation with Fire, Ice Manipulation with Ice, Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement with Lightning, Perception Manipulation with Illusion, and Limited Magnetism Manipulation with Magnet. With the Color Powers: Transformation, Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst and Black Bomb), Vibration Manipulation (With Blue Cube and Gray Quake), Energy Projection (With Cyan Laser and Crimson Eagle), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Invisibility (With Jade Ghost), Transmutation, Pseudo- Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, and Absorption (With Indigo Asteroid, Violet Void, and Purple Frenzy), Intangibility (With Violet Void), Flight and Levitation (With Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Void Manipulation (With Violet Void). Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Possession (Resisted the Ifrit's passive hax abilities) | All of the previous abilities on a massively enhanced scale, Invulnerability, Positive Emotions Empowerment, Can fly without using his telekinesis, Enhanced Chaos Energy Manipulation, Can project a shield of psychokinetic energy that can catch projectiles and hurl them back with great force, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 3) Attack Potency: Planet level+ (Fought with Iblis, Modern Shadow, who was in his Chaos Boost form and Pre-Forces Modern Sonic, who defeated a Chaos Emeralds Powered Chaos) | At least Large Planet level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Should be superior to the energy output of the Final Egg Blaster, which destroyed multiple star systems in a single blast) to Low Multiverse level (Powered by the Chaos Emeralds] which at full power enabled him alongside Sonic and Shadow to defeat Solaris) Speed: FTL (Can fight toe-to-toe with Pre-Forces Sonic and Shadow without issue and could easily keep pace with Sonic in Generations and is able to race against the likes of Shadow and Metal Sonic in Rivals 1 and 2. However, he is slower on the ground. His Teleport Dash is described as dashing at "light speed") | Massively FTL+ (Equal to Super Sonic and Super Shadow) to Immeasurable (Combated against and moved faster than Solaris could react) Lifting Strength: At least Class K. Class M with telekinesis (Gathered a building to city-block-sized ball of heavy debris and hurled it down a street without showing any signs of fatigue. Pushed back a big ball of magma created by Iblis with little effort) | Class Z to Immeasurable (His psychic shield can pick up several asteroids at once and hurl them with immense force) Striking Strength: Planet Class+ | At least Large Planet Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class to Low Multiversal Durability: Planet level+ (Can deal and take hits from the most powerful characters in the series like Pre-Forces Sonic and Shadow for example) | At least Large Planet level, possibly Multi-Solar System level to Low Multiverse level Stamina: Very high (Was able to fight Shadow and not get too tired and has fought Iblis several times in his future no matter how many times he keeps coming back) | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with telekinesis | Standard melee range. Planetary to Low Multiversal with attacks and abilities Standard Equipment: None | The Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Gifted (Skilled with his telekinesis as he is able to use it to solve various puzzles and create pathways for himself. Silver is also a combat pragmatist and will use whatever he's got in order to guarantee a victory. He has learned Chaos Control just from seeing it in action only once by Shadow the Hedgehog. Can see through Eggman Nega's disguised and he complimented him as being "very perceptive") Weaknesses: Silver can be rather naive at times, and overusing his telekinesis fatigues him. He has limited in hand-to-hand combat compared to other fighters in the series and thus relies heavily on his telekinetic abilities to attack | This form has a time limit Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psychokinesis:' The primary application of his powers, Silver picks up nearby objects and throws them as projectiles to bombard an opponent from a distance. Should his opponent get close he can also target them directly and throw them backward to force his foe to play catch-up. He can also use this ability on himself to simulate flight and can move himself at speeds comparable to Sonic and shadow. **'Psycho Smash:' One of his signature attacks, Silver charges up psychic energy in his body before releasing a powerful burst of psychokinetic power that knocks foes far away. Those caught in its path are paralyzed and flung helplessly across a distance proportional to the time spent charging. Silver can also condense this energy into his hand to smack at an opponent at close range. **'Psychic Knife:' Flings a wave of psychokinetic energy that emits electrical charges, paralyzing foes on contact. **'Teleport Dash:' The Teleport Dash is a psychic jump that warps space, allowing Silver to move quickly “through” an enemy or an enemy attack and avoid damage. This is a good move to use when facing multiple enemies that you must get close enough to in order to use PK against them. **'ESP/Psychic Control:' Silver places both hands on his forehead, charging up energy before releasing in it a massive dome that induces vertigo on all opponents, rendering them incapable of moving properly and allowing Silver to zip past them or pummel them without retaliation. *'Spin Attack:' Like Sonic and Shadow, Silver is able to quickly curl up into a ball and spin while moving to attack opponents and mow down obstacles. *'Spin Dash:' Silver curls up into a ball as her normally does but spins in place to build up speed for ramming a target at extremely high speeds. *'Homing Attack:' An aerial version of the Spin Dash that homes in on its target. *'Chaos Control:' Silver uses Chaos Energy to control the fabric of time and space. He can use this to teleport himself as well as other people and objects, manipulate time by slowing or stopping it, inter-dimensional travel, and time travel. The magnitude of this power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Silver has with him. Color Powers: *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Silver transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Silver gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Silver can also bounce off them as if they were reflective surface. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of an Indigo Wisp, Silver turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Silver essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Silver is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Silver the ability to levitate through midair. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp Silver turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Silver can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Silver to move through water like a living torpedo. Super Silver: *'Shield of Light:' When performing this move, Super Silver uses his natural psychokinesis to form a large green shield of energy in front of him, which will grab any thrown projectiles that enters its radius. Once caught, Super Silver can then throw the projectile back at his foe with relative force. Key: Silver | Super Silver List of all the Power-Ups in Sonic Rivals 1-2. List of all the item boxes in the Sonic Series. Note 1: Although Silver first appeared in Sonic 2006, because of Sonic 2006's disputed canon status, Sonic Rivals is listed as his first canon appearance. However, since he has few feats outside of Sonic 2006, this profile will cover feats from both Sonic 2006 and his canon appearances. Note 2: Whether or not this is true, it's likely possible Silver can utilize all of the wisps due to him being in Team Sonic Racing where all the wisps (Including a wisp name Jade Ghost) are present and can be used as items to help one's team get ahead in the race. But that's very debatable. Gallery Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) Silver's Story - All Cutscenes 1080p File:IMG 4766.png|Concept Art File:Dreams of an Absolution (2011 Version) - Silver's theme File:Sir Galahad 3D Artwork.png|Sir Galahad (Silver's Ancestor) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters